russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation's Entertainment division. IBC Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, lifestyle and showbiz talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted TV series and mini-series are produced by IBC while news, public service, and documentary shows are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. IBC also broadcast the National Basketball Association and the National Basketball Association. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired foreign programs from abroad most of which are animation (animé and cartoons) from Japan and United States, imported drama (TreseBella) from Mexico, South Korea and Taiwan, and movies from the Philippine film company Viva Films. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of this, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. All entertainment shows are produced by IBC Entertainment TV under Ginny Monteagudo Ocampo's unit, while news, current affairs and public service programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan, and sports program including the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) via Sports5. 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan ''(2016, produced by Viva Television) * ''Glory Jane (2016) * Syrena (2016) * Till My Heartaches End (2016) Daytime * Bagets Kids (2015, produced by Viva Television) * Bimby (2016) * Kahapon Lamang (2016) 'Weekends' * Forever Barkada (2015) * Love Notes (2014) Foreign (TreseBella) * Love on a Rooftop (2016) * Simplemente María (2016, produced by Televisa) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * DMZ-TV (1998-2005, 2011, simulcast over iDMZ 891) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) 'Comedy' * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Talk shows' * Joey & Teysi (2011) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) 'Game shows' * Kwarta o Kahon (2016) * Takeshi's Castle (1990-1992, 2016) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010) 'Reality shows' * Little Superstar (2016) * Born to be a Superstar (2012, produced by Viva Television) 'Newscasts' * Express Balita (1998, simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Headliners (1994) * News Team 13 (2011, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2014) * RadyoBisyon (2014, simulcast on PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) 'Current affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013, also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2011, also broadcast on INN) * Linawin Natin (2001-2007, 2013, also broadcast on INN) Public service * Bitag (2003, also broadcast on INN) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-2012, 2014) * ''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013, also broadcast on INN) Lifestyle * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Kawaii International (2014) 'Animation' 'Anime' * Ghost Fighter (1996-2001, 2014, produced by Studio Pierrot) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014, produced by Toei Animation) Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014, also broadcast on ABS-CBN, Nickelodeon and TV5) * The Fairly OddParents (2016, also broadcast on Nickelodeon) * Winx Club (2012) Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider Fourze (2014) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012, 2014) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) * Kerygma TV (2011, also broadcast on ANC) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on BEAM TV, Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, PTV, ZTV 33, RPN and Cignal Channel 21) 'Movie blocks and special presentations' * Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2011-2013, 2014) * Star Lounge (2015) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) ** Miss Universe (2001, together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014) ** Homecoming Kapinoy (2013) ** Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011, also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1999-2002, 2011, produced by Sports5 and simulcast on INN and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, while also broadcast on TV5, AksyonTV, Pinoy Extreme and Hyper) Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Dinagyang Festival 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Adaptation' 'Reality' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Taiwanovelas' 'Sports' References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists